Leave me alone! Maple!
by RomanianGirl13
Summary: Romania is kidnapped by a 2p! Once again by 2p Germany. Will she be saved by her Canada? Who knows lets find out. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Vladmir woke up slowly from her sleep, rubbing her orange/hazel eyes awake. Getting up from the bed slowly, she made her way to the walk-in closet. Picking out a red t-shirt with a black hearts on it, black jeans & her combat boots. Putting on her clothes, she brushed out her long blond hair clipping in her small red hat with her flag as ribbons. Slipping her bag on, she walked out her big house. Looking at her black iPhone she got a text from one of her boyfreind.

Canada: Hey. You up yet, vampire girl? :p

Romania: hey! Stop calling me that! Canada! But what you want?

Canada: you want to hang out at the park after my meeting?

Romania: :D sure! I'll be there later! Bye!

Romania smiled happily as she walked towards the park. Then was greeted with someone grabbing her small waist pulling her into a hard chest. The other hand wrapped a white cloth around her mouth & nose. She struggled until she started getting tired. Falling into the man's strong arms.

-2p! Germany-

He watched Romania walk out her house. Her color of the day was red. He love the color red well mostly on her. After following her into a deserted park he quickly grabbed her from behind. Putting the chloroform cloth on her nose & mouth. Waiting for a few minutes until she fainted into his arms. He thought. 'Ja! I got her shes mines once again & this time she won't escape"

He smirked proudly as he opened the portal to his world. Walking quickly to his house, making sure all doors were locked tight. He set her on a huge comfy bed he brought just for her. He smirked watching her sleep, taking a piece of her blond hair kissing it softly. He sat in the chair next to her bed, waiting for her to wake.

-Romania-

Her head hurt like hell as she slowly raise from the bed. Her orange eyes widened at the familiar room. Turning to see 2p Germany just smirking & watching her.

"What the maple! Germany! You freaking kidnapped me again! I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled at him, glaring hard at him. He was unfazed by her just smirking. "Well? Say something you asshole! What do you want from me! I hate you!" She yelled at him. Something seemed to crack when she said I hate you to him. He tackled her into the bed, pinning her arms to her sides. Growling loudly at her as his blue eyes started to go reddish. He growled in her ear like a wild animal.

"All I vant from you is to love me." He growls out but it sounded sad also. He got up from her, walking out the room. "Follow I have food." He said not turning to her as she quickly followed him. She was hungry smelling pancakes in the air. She sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He set a small stack of chocolate chip pancakes & maple syrup bottle. She poured the syrup on them happily. She started eating the food quietly, not looking at him.

-2p Germany-

He felt awful for snapping at her. So he made her favorite food chocolate chip pancakes. He smiled to himself in joy seeing her enjoy the sweet dish. But she was still mad or scared of him so he stayed across from her then sighing.

"I von't keep you in the house all the time we can go out at times cause it's dangerous for you to go sometimes" he said searching her face for a okay. She looked up, shallowing her bit of food eyeing him.

"What's the catch that I can explore?" She questioned him. He gave her a small smirk. "I have to be by your side and you can't try to escape me" he answered her. She eyed him for a few more minutes then sighed.

"Fine whatever better than begin trapped inside all the time," she said finishing up her food.

-Romania-

And walking out into her huge bedroom it was amazing it had a large bookcase, a soft canopy bed, a fine carved desk with a comfy chair. The room was painted dark midnight blue and dark red. It was fitted for a princess, she sat on the bed in deep thought.

'All I want from you is to love me' his words seem to echo though her head. She was confused by his words, laying on the bed looking at the roof. 'Maybe he really does love me? But why? I barely know him & he kidnapped...twice! Maybe he's mental' she thought falling asleep again tired.

-2p Germany-

He sat alone after she left the kitchen. He thought of things to make it up to her. He went towards her room, opening it gently and slowly. Seeing she fell asleep again, he went to her side covering her with the silk blankets. Kissing her forehead softly and barely. Then he walked out the room. Heading into his room right across from hers. He had plans to make as he sat on his messy desk to think.


	2. Chapter 2

-Romania POV-

She woke up a few hours later. Heading to her door, finding out that it was locked. Vladimira huffed softly as she headed to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Then loud pounding came from downstairs as she was washing her face. Then a loud bang and cracking of wood echoed as she ran out the bathroom to see a panting, hockey wielding Canada in her room standing over a broken door. She gasps loudly, running to him to pull him into a tight hug thinking this was her close friend Canada. But hearing nothing from him, looking up to see shaded eyes and a low ponytail. Vladimira pulled away with a raised eyebrow in question.

"We need to go...I'm not sure I hit him hard enough to keep him down for long." The second player said with an emotionless tone. "W-why should I trust you?" She asks, crossing her arms while trying to be brave.

"Hm.. I can get you home don't ya want to get back to your world?" He asked as she thought over his giving a firm nod, he grabbed her hand then pulling her out the house. As the two countries ran down the trash littered sidewalks. They heard a loud 'German' scream of angry as the Canadian pulled her into a alleyway to hide them in the darkness. As an very pissed off Germany passed them with a rusty butcher knife. After a while when they thought the coast was cleared, Matt lead her to his small home. He kicked off his muddy boots at the door, "make yourself at home I guess." He said.

Vladimira was curious why he was helping her as she ran a hand though her messy hair. Then following the Canadian down his hallway, looking around the dark hallway.

-2p Canada POV-

Matt didn't know why he was doing this. He had heard Italy and Germany talking about the first player Romanian and wonder why she was in this world once again. So decided to save/kidnap her again from Germany's house then bringing her to his own home. Why though was the question he kept asking himself.

"Well this is your room for now...we'll talk about getting you home tomorrow." He said, showing her the guest home only filled with a twin sized bed and nightstand. With a walk in closet, it was clean but needed a good dusting. Matt was about to walk out before getting stopped by the female country. "What?" He asks a bit to harsh.

"I...I wanted to say thanks a lot..for saving me," She said, smiling brightly at him. He just shrugged and muttered a welcome as he walked out the room. Going into his own room which was a slight mess and getting a snap at the red eyed polar bear. Matt sat down on his bed trying to figure out what and why he's doing this at all. Then loud knocks came from the door, he sighed getting up to answer the door. He opened the door to give a low annoyed growl, saying. "Oliver..."


End file.
